The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Women have been wearing modern style bras since at least the 1800s when the corset was cut into two separate undergarments. Bras have gone through quite the evolution in recent years with the introduction of cup sizes in the 1930s, torpedo style bras in the 1940s, pushup bras in the 1960s, and sports bras in the 1970s. While the styles may be ever-changing, there has been a constant desire for more enhancement, support and comfort.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,365 to Powell et al. teaches a bra insert having an armature that is completely enclosed in an elastomeric surround, preferably having a portion that extends towards the underarm to prevent unwanted bulging and to provide comfort. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,747,184 to Liu teaches a support structure for placement in a lower periphery of a breast cup for a bra that includes polymer materials of different hardness. CN102085022A to Zhongrong teaches bras that include elastic ring-like bodies that can be used in place of typical metal under wires, and which can optionally include massage beads to provide a pulsating effect when the user moves.
Unfortunately, there seems to generally be an inverse relationship between comfort and support, with known bras failing to provide both in desired amounts. Additionally, many known cup structures are not removable, and are only intended for use with a single bra, making it difficult to achieve a consistent level of support and comfort with different types of bras.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for improved bras and breast supporting devices and methods.